


My Only One

by nintendogs



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: Alex was always the cocky popular kid in school. In fact, he had a good life to top it all off. A girlfriend, lots of friends, and a good home life. That’s when Jack Barakat moves to town. Maybe Jack will turn Alex’s life upside down.Title credit: All Time Low.





	1. New Student

**[Alex.]**  
  
I’m only a junior in high school, yet I’m the most popular kid in school. I’m more popular than the seniors, and I tend to keep it that way. Back when I was a freshman, I wasn’t the guy who could call all the shots. Since my sophomore year last year, that’s when I got everything I wanted since the 6th grade. Girls throw themselves at me and almost all the guys looked like they wanted to be me. That’s my high school life.  
  
I have everything I could want as of right now. I have awesome friends, an amazing girlfriend, good grades, good family life, and most importantly, popularity. Right now, I’m hanging out with my friends, Matt, Vinny, Cassadee, Rian, and Zack, and my girlfriend, Lisa. We were just waiting for the bell to ring, signaling that class was about to start. In the middle of our conversation, the bell now ran, us having to put our topic aside for a time later on.  
  
“Class, we have a new student,” said Mr. Ryder, my first hour teacher, said. “Please introduce yourself to the class and tell us a bit about yourself.”  
  
“Hi, I’m Jack Barakat. I play like to guitar and yeah.” You could tell that he really didn’t want to speak to the whole class. I wouldn’t blame him.  
  
“Thank you Mr. Barakat. Please take a seat wherever.”  
  
I watched as Jack took the available seat in front of me. He wasn’t that bad looking if I say so myself. Not as good looking as me, but still, he was good looking. He had dark colored hair, with a blond streak. So you could say that he basically had skunk hair, but it suited him. He was thin and a bit taller than me, chocolate brown eyes and a large nose. His nose may be large, but it suited him. He didn’t look unattractive with a nose like his.  
  
“Alex!” whisper yelled Lisa.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Quit looking at him.” It never surprised me whenever she yelled at me. I could be looking at the floor, and she would yell at me so I could show her some affection. She was like a puppy; they want someone to give them attention and was willing to do anything for it.  
  
I guess the new guy overheard Lisa since he turned around and looked at us. More specifically, me. “Uhh… Okay.” He gave me one last look, raising an eyebrow and went back to paying attention to whatever the hell we were learning.  
  


\--

  
  
In the rest of my classes, there was that certain skunk haired boy. School is now over and I just got home. Jack was in my head all day and he needed to get out of there now. There wasn't anything special about the guy anyway.  
  
“Alex, honey, we’re inviting guest over,” said my mom.  
  
“Who?” I asked.  
  
“I invited our new neighbors that just moved here. They are coming over for dinner. Actually, they have a son your age. So after dinner, bring him up to your room and make friends with him.”  
  
“Fine, only because you asked.”  
  
My mom kissed my cheek. “Thank you. Now go get ready.”  
  


\--

  
  
An hour later, I was now dressed into something else for the dinner. I just went with what I normally wear. I wore a plain white v-neck, navy blue skinny jeans, and I straightened my hair.  
  
“Honey, come down here, dinner is ready!” announced my mom. I went down the stairs, now face to face with an all too familiar face.  
  
“Alex, meet Joyce and Bassam Barakat, and their son, Jack.”


	2. Dinner

**[Jack.]**  
  
I just moved to Baltimore last week and I’m already sick of being here. There’s nothing for me to do, I have no friends, and I’m already being made fun of in my new school. It’s weird how we moved here because I got bullied about being gay, yet I’m already being bullied in my first day at school. At least they don’t know that I’m gay, otherwise the bullying would probably get worse.  
  
I guess besides the bullying, it wasn’t  _that_  bad of a first day. The only bad side is that I have a crush on this cute guy in all of my classes. His name is Alex, I think, but he’s really cute. Sucks for me, because I bet he’s as straight as a pole. I’m convinced that this girl who sat next to him in my first hour class is his girlfriend.  
  
When I came home from school, my mom told me that our new neighbors had invited us over for dinner. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic, I don’t like meeting new people since people think I’m awkward. I mean, I know I'm a pretty awkward guy but now I didn't need them thinking anything worse than that. I didn’t feel like changing into something different, so I just wore what I wore for school which was a sweatshirt, a Blink-182 t-shirt, and skinny jeans.  
  
“Jack, are you ready to go?” asked my mom.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Let’s get to it then,” said my dad.  
  


\--

  
  
We were now inside their house. I felt awkward around them for some weird reason. I wouldn’t want to say that out loud since I don’t want to be rude. When we came, this woman named Isobel introduced herself to me and my dad, since she had already met my mom earlier from what my mom told me. She was the one who had invited us over for dinner. She was a cheerful person if I should say so myself. Her husband, Peter, was okay, even though he didn’t talk much.  
  
“Honey, come down here, dinner is ready!” said Isobel. She was yelling at the stairs. I guess she has a kid. I just hope it’s not a little kid because they always annoy the living shit out of me. They always ask me about my hair and say that it’s weird. Sometimes they would pull on it which always pissed me off. It explains why I’m not good with kids.  
  
I saw him, Alex, in front of me. I could feel my face get warm. I didn’t know he lived here? What if I make a fool out of myself? He’ll probably laugh at me and pick on me tomorrow at school if I do. And he might even tell everyone about it. Oh god. As much as I would like to be in the same room with him, I don’t. I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of a cute guy.  
  
“Alex, meet Joyce and Bassam Barakat, and their son, Jack.” I waved to him, since I’ll probably stutter if I talk to him. That’s a habit when I’m nervous, an emotion that I strongly felt at the moment as the cute guy was staring at me.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you. Hey! You go to my school!” He said, smiling at me. I smiled back; surprised that he was willing to talk to me.  
  
“Yeah, you’re in all my classes.”  
  
“It’s nice that you both go to school together,” said my mom. “That way, Jack knows at least one person.”  
  
“Why don’t we move this along at the dining room?” asked Isobel.  
  
“I agree, I’m starving!” said my dad.  
  
“Honey!” my mom said in embarrassment, hitting my dad in the arm.  
  


\--

  
  
After dinner, my parents and Alex’s parents talked among themselves. Alex’s mom told Alex to take me to his room and just hang out. Alex led me to his room. His was room, compared to mine, was really nice (then again, I haven't even finished up unpacking but I made a few mental notes on how he had it set up). He had band posters all around his walls. From Blink-182 to New Found Glory and Green Day. I was impressed on his taste in music, because it was good. He had a guitar by his unmade bed. Some clothes on the floor here and there, and his shoes were left by the door. Other than that, it wasn’t that bad.  
  
“I didn’t know you liked Blink,” I commented.  
  
“Yeah, they’re my favorite band, plus New Found Glory. Why, do you like them?”  
  
I unzipped my sweatshirt, showing off my Blink-182 t-shirt. He told me that he had the same shirt. I told him that I could also play guitar. He was really cool. We listened to All the Small Things by Blink-182 in his stereo, singing along to the lyrics. Alex was a really good singer. The fun was ruined when my mom told me that we had to go home.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Jack!” he said.  
  
“See ya, Alex!”  
  
I hoped Alex and I could do this again. I’m starting to take an interest in him already.


	3. Friends

**[Jack.]**  
  
It’s been about two weeks since I was in Alex Gaskarth’s house. Not really to my surprise, the next day, we didn’t talk. I tried to start up a conversation with him at lunch when I saw him, but he pretended like that dinner at his place never happened and he would say shit like he’s never talked to me and wouldn't want to either. I can’t even tell who the real Alex is anymore. I don’t know if he’s that stereotypical popular guy who gets the hot girl and all the friends or that rad as hell guy who played air guitar to Green Day in his bedroom on his bed. I don’t even know  _why_  I bother. Like, I have already made friends with four other guys, so why does Alex out of all people make a difference? He’s cute, yeah I’ll admit that, but he has his own life and I have mine.  
  
So here I am, sitting in English class next to my friend, Martin, ramble on about him wanting to start a band and but he needs to find his guitar from the depths of his dirty bedroom and some members to join. Well, hope he has fun with that. I just kept nodding though because I’m too tired to actually say something and I’m trying to keep my head facing Martin instead of behind me where Alex and this girl who’s holding his hand (probably his girlfriend) are talking about something meaningless.  
  
“So Jack, enough about me; what’s up with you?” Martin asked me, his fingers running through his dark, brown hair.  
  
“Eh, nothing much really. Still trying to get used to Baltimore,” I answered honestly with a shrug. “I know, I sound pretty boring but what can I do? I don’t have anyone to hang out with outside of school and there’s nothing for me to do.”  
  
Martin frowned slightly, about to say something until the teacher entered the room with a pissed off look. Guess whatever he has to say has to wait.  
  


-=-

  
  
I closed my locker with my backpack in hand. Right before I started to walk to the door to leave, I heard Martin shout my name with Danny, our friend, behind him with a big grin. I waited for them to catch up, which by the way took longer than it should have. Oh well, I walked home so it’s not like I would miss the bus or anything.  
  
“Hey Jack-O!” Danny said, high fiving me.  
  
“Hey Danny,” I said, smiling.  
  
“So Jack,” Martin started off with a grin. “Are you busy tonight?”  
  
“No, never am,” I answered honestly. I should have answered differently because I honestly sound like a boring loser. Great job, Jack.  
  
“Awesome, you wanna go to a party with Danny, Evan, Grieco, and I tonight? It’s gonna be really fun but you don’t have to go if you want to.”  
  
“What time?”  
  
“So that’s a yes?” Danny asked. I nodded with a smile, which he and Martin returned. “Awesome! It’s at 8 but be ready around 7:30 cause it’s thirty minute drive and Martin has to meet up with someone at the party once it starts. Are you cool with that?”  
  
“Totally, I better get going now cause I take a long ass time getting ready when I go out,” I said.  
  
With that, we went our separate ways; me walking for ten minutes and them to wherever the hell they’re off too (probably home but you never know).  
  


\--

  
  
It was almost 7 and I still needed to straighten my hair now that I blow dried it. Unfortunately, I couldn’t find my purple hair straightener so I headed downstairs to ask my mom if she knew anything of its whereabouts.  
  
“Hey sweetie! Oh, you look dashing. Where are you going, Jackalope? Are you going on a date?  _Oh_ , who’s the lucky guy? Don’t stay out too long. Fuck it, it’s Friday, you can come back till tomorrow. But don’t come back pregnant; wait no, boys can’t get pregnant. Well, except the guys in those stories about the band members you read and write. But if you’re going out with a boy and things happen, play it safe, sweetie.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, smiling at my mom. “God mom, I’m just going to a party with some friends. And thanks, I don’t plan on getting laid though.”  
  
“Not with that messy hair you won’t,” she joked, stirring the tomato sauce that was boiling. Guess she was making spaghetti.  
  
“Which is why I’m here; do you know where my hair straightener is?”  
  
“The purple one?” I nodded, running my fingers through my hair. “Oh sweetie, I mixed yours up with May’s straightener when I was packing up. So May has yours and hers is in the bathroom, sorry Jack. But it won’t kill you to use hers, Hun.”  
  
I sighed heavily, telling my mom it was okay and I can just ask May to bring it over the next time she decides to visit. I headed up to my room to use her straightener, which luckily took only seven minutes to straighten plus an extra two from burning my ear. After using probably half the whole can of hairspray, I checked myself out to see how I looked. The blonde part of my hair was sticking up as usual. I was wearing the black leather jacket my brother, Joe, got for my birthday last year with a grey shirt. I was wearing dark grey skinny jeans and black Vans. I noticed that my Jack Skellington tattoo was showing off, but whatever.  
  


\--

  
  
“Jack, meet John! John is the host of the party and he’s really cool!” Martin said, pushing me (and leaving me alone with if I may add) towards some skinny guy who almost my height.  
  
“Um, well hi, I’m obviously Jack like Martin said,” I said awkwardly with a slight blush, sticking my hand out to shake. “Jack Barakat.”  
  
“Well I’m John like Martin said,” John replied with a smile shaking my hand, he had an attractive smile if I might add. “John O’Callaghan.”  
  
John was wearing black leather jacket (one that was nicer than mine) over a plain white tank top exposing his chest tattoos. He wore black denim skinny jeans that were rolled up above his black boots. His brown hair was styled perfectly, making my hair look ridiculous in my opinion. His hazel eyes were so captivating as they stared back at my brown ones. If I ever said that John O’Callaghan was ugly, then call me the world’s biggest liar because he was attractive as hell.  
  
“Wanna come inside away from the cold and get a cup of beer or something?” he asked after a few seconds of me staring at him.  
  
“Sure.”  
  


\--

  
  
A few drinks later, I was drunk off my ass as well as John. John is a really cool guy, definitely not Alex. He was really nice and funny. He also played guitar and sung for his band called The Maine. He didn’t ignore me when he talked to his other friends, in fact, he would always bring me into the conversation. Best of all, he wasn't Alex. But that was the thing, he  _wasn’t_  Alex. As much as he was a douche to me, John isn’t that super hot brunette boy who has more Blink-182 and Yellowcard posters than I have fingers and always wear beanies.  
  
No, I can’t like Alex! I know I’m attracted to him, no denying that (because really, who wouldn’t?), but he has a girlfriend; assuming from spotting him kiss that girl he’s always with in the hallways when I was on my way to the bathroom earlier at school and I don’t wanna feel like crap knowing that he’s taken. So when John led me to the empty hallway and started kissing me, I didn’t stop him. I didn’t stop even when I heard a door shut right near us.  
  
“Jack, is that you?” Alex asked. Oh great.


	4. Projects

**[Alex]**  
  
“Jack, is that you?”  
  
I saw two tall figures close to each other. Normally at parties like these, I would ignore all the drunk teenagers sucking each other’s faces but I instantly recognized the pair, especially the skunk hair.  
  
The two pulled away from each other, tidying themselves up. Jack was avoiding eye contact with me, awkwardly. “Um, yeah. Hi Alex.”  
  
“Hi Alex, how are you? Surprised you came to the party.”  
  
“Hey, John and um… yeah, you know I can never turn down an invite to a party,” I replied, now also starting to feel awkward in the situation. John kept a cool demeanor, he always did.  
  
I saw John grab ahold of Jack’s hand and suddenly Jack started to feel more relaxed. I couldn’t help but squeeze my plastic cup slightly. “Well, enjoy the party.” He turns to Jack. “You wanna dance or find someplace more private?” They both start to walk off. It was better that way, I wasn’t really in the mood to hear Jack’s answer and knowing if they were gonna make out somewhere else.  
  


-=-

  
  
The weekend passed and it was finally Monday. To be honest, seeing Jack and John together at the party on Friday still bugged me. Not as much as it did at that moment, but just a little that it still lingered in my mind. I needed to talk to Jack about it, but I’m not sure if he would be up for conversation considering I ignored him after he came over to my house. I feel like such a dick about it.  
  
Anyway, it was third period and I was sitting in my psychology class, bored out of my mind. I could feel my eyes fluttering shut. I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who felt this way.  
  
“Alright class, I know everyone is still tired and it’s Monday, but stay with me,” said Mr. Coppersmith, “Everyone pick a partner. We have an even amount of students, so there should not be anyone working alone or a group of three. You and your partner will create a presentation with whatever part of the brain I assign you. I’m passing out the sheet with all of the requirements your presentation needs. I’m giving you two class days to work on it, but it is due by Friday, so you may need to try and work on it after school or some other time. Anyway, get to your pairs, please!”  
  
Jack only sat a few seats away so I immediately grabbed my things and went over to him but someone beat me to the punch.  
  
“Alex?” Jack asked, his friend looking back at the both of us.  
  
“Hey,” I said, “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be my partner for the project, but I guess someone already beat me to it.” I chuckled awkwardly.  
  
“Nah, it’s okay,” Jack’s friend said. “I can work with Gabe, it’s no big deal.”  
  
“You sure, Martin?” Jack asked. His friend nodded with a smile before grabbing his things and walking to the other side of the room.  
  
I sat next to Jack, getting the things that I figured we needed until he broke the silence between us. “What are you doing Alex?”  
  
“Just getting my stuff for this project,” I said, grabbing my Macbook and textbook out of my bag.  
  
“No, I mean,” he stopped himself, looking like he needed to choose his words wisely. “Why are you sitting here?”  
  
We locked eyes for a moment, not a word or even a sound coming out. “I just needed an excuse to talk to you.”  
  
“If you wanted to talk to me then come talk to me, then,” he said, looking a bit annoyed, “You don’t get to pick and choose when you want to talk to me or get to be all “buddy-buddy” with me.”  
  
“I know, I kno一”  
  
“Then come over to my place after school.”  
  
I agreed, ending the conversation and began working on the presentation. We only talked about the presentation, nothing else, for the entire class period. The bell had rung and we packed our things. He left with Martin, not saying a word to me.  
  


-=-

  
  
Currently, I was taking a shower, trying to think of the right words to tell Jack. He didn’t talk to me in the rest of the classes we had together. He only reminded me to meet him after school after the bell in 7th period rang, in which I told him I had planned to take a shower before coming so it would be around 4 o’clock when I would come over. He had said it was fine.  
  
I didn’t expect Jack to be as cold as he was earlier. I can understand why though since this was the first time (not counting the time at the party) that I had talked to him. I’m sure that me ignoring him had hurt him, especially because he was new and didn’t have any friends at the time; but I hope he has an understanding of why I was the way I was.  
  
After getting dressed and styling my hair, I grab my backpack and head out. I took my time walking my long driveway, to the sidewalk, and the other long driveway that was Jack’s. Knocking on the door, I was met with a familiar face.  
  
“Oh hi, Alex! Long time, no see,” said Jack’s mom.  
  
“Hi, Mrs. Barakat.”  
  
“Please, just call me Joyce!” She smiles. “Anyway, I assume you’re here for Jack to work on your project?”  
  
I nodded, returning a smile. She made a hand gesture for me to follow her inside. I closed the door gently behind me while she walked toward a flight of stairs. “Jack, honey, Alex is here!”  
  
 _“Coming!”_  I heard him yell. Joyce only told me to sit on their grey sectional in the living room and wait for Jack to come downstairs. I sat there, tense and looking around the room, while waiting for Jack.  
  
I looked at the family photos and I couldn’t help but smile. There were the typical family portraits of them all together with some cheesy blue background. There were some with his older siblings playing around, some yearbook photos, and such. My favorite one was of Jack in this red turtleneck with his kindergarten class.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
I jumped in surprise. I turned around to see Jack, but in different clothes than the ones he wore at school. He wore an old Yellowcard shirt and some baggy sweatpants. His hair was damp but combed, you could tell he also showered. “I was just looking at these photos, waiting for you.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” he paused a little. “Do you want something to drink? We have water, Gatorade, and um, like Coke and shit.”  
  
“No, I’m okay,” I said, even though I was really thirsty now that he asked. He only rolled his eyes with a slight smile, telling me that he was getting me a water. “Alright.”  
  
After he got us drinks and took a bowl of fresh fruit that his mom cut for us, we went up to his bedroom to do the project. We worked almost the same way we did in school. We didn’t really talk to each other, only when it was about the presentation. Jack had put on a playlist he made to fill the silence between us. Every now and then, I found myself humming along to the song but I would stop once Jack was looking at me. We were just working, listening to Fake I.D by Joyce Manor before Jack broke the silence.  
  
“Why did you ignore me?”  
  
“Huh?” I asked, taken off guard.  
  
“Why did you ignore me?” He looked away from me, picking at the fruit. “We got along so great when we were at your house. I thought we were, I don’t know, like friends? But then you acted like we’ve never even met.”  
  
“I know how you feel―”  
  
“No you don’t,” he says, getting annoyed. “You don’t know how it feels to move to a new school to avoid the humiliation only to get humiliated again, but worse. Because  _you_  made me feel like we were friends.”  
  
“Jack―”  
  
“Let me finish!” There was a sudden knock on the door, it was his mom. She asked if everything was okay since she heard we were being loud, but he reassured her that it was fine. He waited a moment before continuing. “Anyway, it just pisses me off because you made me feel like I was normal and that you were my friend. Then you leave me hanging and you think that you can call the shots and decide when and when not to talk to me.”  
  
“Jack,” I said, making sure he didn’t cut me off. He nodded his head, signaling me to continue. “There’s a reason why and if I tell you, you’re gonna hate me and think of me as a huge asshole.”  
  
He scoffed, looking at the screen of his laptop now. “Yeah, alright. As if you didn’t already make yourself into an asshole by treating me like shit. But go ahead.”  
  
I closed the screen of my Macbook, making sure that I had nothing/no reason to look away from him. I wanted him to know that I was serious. All he did was give me a funny look before nodding his head again. “You know, it did bug me that we didn’t talk. Even if it was  _my_ decision to not talk to you. Because… like, you’re probably one of the few people in this shit excuse of a school that I think is really cool. Everyone else seems so fake.”  
  
“So then why ignore me then?” He still seems frustrated.  
  
“Because I used to be like you,” I answered, “I used to be the new kid in school who got bullied by the popular kids. I had a small circle of friends but I was still a nobody. I hated the way me and my friends were treated so I did my best to get the spotlight on me so the bullies would leave me and my friends alone. And it worked, but it meant being friends with them instead of the real cool kids, my old friends. I got so caught up in being Alex the ‘cool’ kid that I turned into being Alex the dick. I miss my friends and I can appreciate them because they are cool in their own ways, but it’s the idea that they’re only my friends because I’m some hot shot now. I worked so hard to be this person, this popular guy that people wanted to be friends with and shit that I didn’t want to lose everything I worked for so I keep playing this act and ignoring the regret because I keep telling myself that as long as I keep acting, then things will be okay for me.”  
  
Jack didn’t reply instantly. He looked like he was taking in everything I told him. I stared at his dark brown eyes, waiting for something. If he didn’t want to talk to me anymore, I was okay with that as long as he knew the truth. And if he did want to talk to me, I was okay with that too.  
  
“You’re not shitting me right?” he questions, breaking the silence.  
  
“No, I’ve never even told anyone about this shit because no one cares. You’re the first and I might as well be honest with you, especially because I was in your shoes at one point before I got to be this guy.” He doesn’t say anything, all he does is stare into my eyes. “And not only did I tell you because I relate to you, but because I sincerely feel bad for what I did and I want to be friends with you, like real friends, not just someone I only talk to outside of school. But only if you want me to be your friend.”  
  
He doesn’t say anything for awhile. And at this point, I figured there was no use in explaining myself to him if he didn’t believe me, so all I do is open my Macbook and go back to working in silence with him. He eventually does the same and we just work while MxPx is playing. “I’ll be friends with you as long as you don’t pull this ‘ignoring me’ game again.”  
  
“Really?” I asked, looking up from my screen. I notice now that he was also looking at me.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be your friend, Alex.”

 


	5. Compromise

**[Jack.]**  
  
Alex kept his word… ish. Alex talks to me, we hang out after school, and we text each other memes a lot. But we don’t necessarily hang out together with other people. Alex still hangs out with his friends, and I hang out with mine. However, he’s never hung out with mine, and I never hung out with his. He’s never pushed it, and I didn’t either with my friends. But even though I never asked him why he never wanted to hang out with my friends or why he didn’t want me to hang out with his, it didn’t mean my friends were curious.  
  
The squad knows all about how Alex and I are friends now since I told them about what happened. Martin was glad that we were friends, but he expressed that he was worried about me when it came to Alex.  
  
“Why?” I asked. It was lunch, I was with my friends, and Alex was with his.  
  
“Because, why would someone just hang out with you alone?” Gabe said. Sierra, his girlfriend, nodded in agreement. “When Martin befriended you, he didn’t hog you to himself. He introduced you to us so we could be friends with you. No one hides someone or something behind their friends back for no reason.”  
  
“The only reason is that Alex doesn’t want to be caught hanging out with us,” Tay said, picking at her food. “You guys know that, let’s not dance around the real reason he isn’t sitting here with us.”  
  
Every else nodded, agreeing with Tay. She was right, even if I didn’t want to believe it. Alex didn’t want to be caught dead hanging out with my friends or with me. He also said so himself that day he came over. Alex worked hard to be as popular as he is now and he didn’t want to risk not being popular anymore. It sucks that he doesn’t want to be seen hanging out with me in front of us friends or mine. It sucks that he is acting selfishly. But at the same time, I appreciate his friendship. I find that he’s the one I have the most in common with and we seem to have better chemistry too. I like my friends, and we have interests as well, but you know how it is. You always have that one friend that you have a better connection with than your other friends. And Alex was that person.  
  
“Have you ever even considered inviting him to hang out with us?” Greco asks.  
  
“No,” I admitted, feeling kind of embarrassed, “I think it’s just because Alex never pushed it when it came to meeting his friends, so I didn’t really ask him to meet you guys. But I will, I promise.”  
  


-=-

  
  
A few days had passed, and eventually, I approached Alex with the idea of sitting with my friends and me during lunch. The expression on his face made it very clear that he was hesitant about the idea. But I told them that if he really did care about our friendship, then he would make more of an effort to get to know me. And what an excellent way to start than to get to know my friends. Because if he didn’t want me to meet his friends first, then he could at least meet mine. And hopefully, it’ll help him warm up to the idea that I can hang out with his friends.  
  
“So will you?” I asked. He had just picked me up from my place, and he was driving us to school. “I just want you to meet my friends. I don’t have to meet yours if you don’t want me to, but I at least want you to meet mine. They’re curious about you.”  
  
Alex doesn’t look at me. He’s just focusing on the road. Which is a good thing, but I hated it because I wanted to see how he felt. He only kept a straight face. “If it makes you feel better, Al, we usually have lunch outside. We only eat inside when the weather is shit. It’s supposed to be really sunny today.”  
  
He doesn’t say anything until we pull into the parking lot. I figured that I might as well give up. His silence made it very clear that he didn’t want to join us for lunch today. Or at all. I only sigh, leaving his car before he says anything.  
  
“Jack!” Alex yells. I turn around. “I’ll pick us up some McDonalds for lunch. Just… text me what you want and where you guys are sitting at, okay? I give him a warm smile, in which he returns.  
  
Time went by. I let my friends know that Alex was joining us for lunch. They seemed skeptical, but I assured him that he told me this morning. And if he didn’t, that he wasn’t going to hear the end of it from me. During one of our classes, I passed Alex a note, telling him where we usually hung out during lunch. He seemed confused, so I sent a note back to meet me by the exit near the gym. So here I am now, waiting for Alex by the exit. He had texted me that he came back from McDonald's and that he was on his way to meet me. I was growing impatient, especially since I was getting weird looks from students walking by. I also had my hood on, so it made me look like I was a drug dealer.  
  
“Hey,” Alex said, approaching me. He had two bags of McDonald's in one hand, and a cup holder with two drinks and two McFlurries in the other.  
  
“Here let me help you.” I take the cup holder with one hand, going to open the door with the other.  
  
We walked outside, making small talk. Alex held an anxious expression, and all I do is reassure him that it would be fine. Besides, it’s not like he’s meeting my family. I didn’t really understand what the big deal was with Alex. They weren’t strangers, they were people he’s gone to school with longer than myself.  
  
Finally, I could see my friends. They were sitting on the bench, talking and laughing. Sierra waved at me, which made the end their conversation and see who she was waving to.  
  
“Hey, guys.” They make some room for the two of us to sit. “We’re here, and Alex brought McDonald's for us.”  
  
“Thank god, cause I don’t think I could eat this shit,” Danny said, digging through the bags.  
  
“Yeah, uh, help yourselves. I brought fries, some Big Macs, some cheeseburgers, nuggets, and all.” Alex awkwardly sits next to me. All I can do is give him a friendly smile.  
  
Alex starts to relax the more time went by. We just continued the conservation as if Alex wasn’t there, only we did actually include him into the conversation. The more we included him, the more he warmed up. He cracked a few jokes, making us laugh. I was thrilled that things were going well. It showed that Alex had nothing to worry about.  
  
“So,” Greco said once the laughter died down. “I hate to be the one who ruins all the fun, but I just wanna get this out of the way.”  
  
I could feel Alex tense immediately next to me, and I suddenly grow suspicious. “Jack,” Greco turns to look at me, “I’m sure Alex didn’t tell you this, but those friends he abandoned? Yeah, they were us.”  
  
What the fuck? “Wait, hold on. Are you guys shitting me?”  
  
Tay sighs. She had been the quietest since Alex sat with us. “Jack, I wish we were. But we wanted you to know, especially now that you guys are becoming good friends. He hurt all of us, and when I mean all of us, I mean  _all_  of us.” She shoots a look at Alex. Not a glare, but an expression of hurt and frustration.  
  
Alex breaks his brief silence. “Tay, I―”  
  
“You can’t argue and ignore this forever, Alex! You stopped being friends with us for your selfish reasons. You broke up with  _me_  for your selfish reasons. So that you could be some popular, big shot with a pretty accessory holding your hand through the hallways.”  
  
“Now you guys are really fucking with my head.” I rub the temples of my head, trying to ignore a headache that was coming on. “So Alex was friends with you guys? Were you the friends he was talking about? And Tay, you  _dated_  Alex?”  
  
Alex is quick to answer before anyone else interrupts him. “They’re right; I’m not gonna play dumb. They weren’t just my friends, they were my  _best_  friends, and Tay was my girlfriend. But I left them to stop the bullying; I told you this Jack.”  
  
“Well, they  _did_  stop picking on us,” Gabe adds before sipping his drink casually. “I can’t get too mad at you since there does seem to be a correlation with them leaving us alone and you joining them.”  
  
“It doesn’t change the fact that he left us to be popular and pretends that we don’t even exist,” Tay responds.  
  
“Tay, I’m so sorry,” Alex starts. They lock eyes, and I swear it was like I was watching some cheesy romance movie. “Leaving you guys, leaving  _us_  is the one thing I regret more than anything in the world. You guys were my best friends and not a day goes by that I miss all the fun we had. I was the loser new kid, and you guys were so quick to befriend me. And honestly, I was nervous to sit with you guys when Jack had asked me, but it brought back so many memories that the idea of leaving this table scares me because I know that after this, we are still going to continue being not friends.”  
  
“So what are you going to do about it, Gaskarth?” Sierra asks. Everyone, even myself, wait for an answer. I didn’t expect this all to go down and I could see why Alex was so hesitant to come. But I just hoped there would at least be closure between them. When Alex had explained himself to the group, I could feel the sincerity in his words like the day he came over to my house.  
  
“I would like to, um, ask you guys to be my friends again.”  
  
I don’t know if I’m right about this, but it looked like they were a bit taken back by his statement. Shit, so was I, if I had to be honest. No one said anything for a moment, but the sound of the bell had broken the silence. We just grabbed our backpacks and collected our trash. Right before we went our separate ways, with a few shared looks between them, Martin spoke up. “See you tomorrow at lunch, Alex. Lunch is on me tomorrow, guys.”  
  
Well, I guess that went well.


	6. Lunch

**[Alex.]**  
  
It’s been about a few days since I’ve had lunch with Jack and my former group of friends. To say it was awkward is an understatement. Things were going well until there was that brief confrontation toward the end of lunch. I figured one way or another; I would get called out by my ex-friends. However, I just wished that it didn’t happen in front of my new friend. In the end, to my surprise, they were willing to be my friends again, despite what had happened.  
  
Here we were, having lunch again this week. Things seemed to feel natural between us; as if I never abandoned them. While we were eating, I was getting bombarded with text messages. I didn’t want to come off rude, since they’ve been kind enough to let me back into the group, so I turned my ringer off. However, it seemed that it wasn’t enough because my phone was constantly flashing. Eventually, I had to put my phone in the pocket of my jeans because it was getting very distracting.  
  
“Who’s texting you, Gaskarth?” Sierra questions, resting her face against her pale fist. Suddenly, all eyes are on me. As much as I appreciate them inviting me back into the group, I have a feeling that they don’t entirely trust me, not that I don't blame them.  
  
“Nobody important, I’m sure. Don’t worry about it,” I answer. As much as I’m sure they’re all cool with me, there were times that I still felt like they didn’t entirely trust me. As if they were observing me closely under a microscope, waiting for me to make one wrong move to rip away their trust.  
  
“Well they must be important if they keep blowing up your phone,” Gabe responds, with a playful expression painted on his face. “Just answer it, dude.”  
  
Jack, who sat beside me, as usual, gave me a soft smile. As if he was encouraging me to look at my phone. Once the conversation resumed, and I was sure all of the attention was off of me, I took the opportunity to check my phone. Most of them were from Lisa, asking where I was. Some of the texts were from the others in my group, asking where I was because Lisa was bugging them. I thought my absence would not make a huge difference, but it seems that I was wrong.  
  
“What’s up?” Greco asks, throwing a balled up napkin at my face. “You look annoyed.”  
  
“I do?” They all agree, a bit taken back that I didn’t even notice my facial expression. “Um, I wouldn’t say that I’m annoyed but more conflicted.”  
  
“Why?” Jack questions, frowning at my confession.  
  
“It’s my other friends. More specifically, it’s my girlfriend.” I groan into my hands. I can feel Jack’s warm hand on my shoulder as an attempt to comfort me. “She is bugging me about why I’m not having lunch with them lately and where I am. Which is ridiculous because I see them, like, every day.”  
  
As I look up, I see everyone nodding at this, taking in the information. Taylor, however, seemed to be serious.  
  
“Have you even told your friends about you having lunch with us?” I avoid eye contact with Martin, only shaking my head. “Alex.”  
  
“Come on, quit being dad,” Danny jokes, putting a playful arm around his shoulders. “Look, Alex, as much as we like having you hang with us, we’re a little concerned when it comes with your other friends.”  
  
I don’t say anything, a bit taken back by this statement. Usually, Danny was laid back and didn’t care much, or at least, that was the Danny I thought I knew. Nano only nods his head agreeing with him. “He’s right. I don’t know about these guys, but I don’t want to feel like a secret from your friends. We’re your friends as much as they are, dude.”  
  
“Well then, what can I do to make you guys feel better?” I asked, trying not to come off as annoyed. I wasn’t annoyed with them. If anything, I was more frustrated at myself for putting myself into this situation. “I like hanging with you guys, and I like hanging out with them too, believe it or not. Would it make you feel better us having lunch with them altogether?” I could tell by their expressions that they didn’t think I would ever come up with that idea. Hell, neither would I if I were in their shoes. Hearing myself say it out loud, not even thinking about it, made me feel surprised.  
  
“Do it,” Tay comments after a moment of silence. Once more, everyone looks surprised. Tay was the last person in my mind that would ever agree to something like this. I’m not even sure if she and I are okay. “It could be like the Last Supper or some shit. Just tell us when and where, and we’ll do it. Right guys?”  
  
“Hold up,” Gabe comments, giving her a strange look. “I’m not sure how I feel about this whole thing. You do remember the old popular group, the ones who were constantly shitting all over us? What if they’re the same way. Hell, what if they’re worse? Plus, you know how people are in this school. They like to run their fucking mouths. No offense to you Alex, but I’m a little overwhelmed by the idea.”  
  
Martin and Greco shake their head in disagreement. “Yeah, but you’ll never know if we don’t take the chance either. If we were willing to hear Alex out and let him join the group, then why can’t we do the same?”  
  
“Social suicide,” Danny chimes in. “It’ll also be social suicide if we butt into them at lunch and they publically shut us down. We’ll go from Class D to Class A in the loser rank, for sure.”  
  
I just sit there in silence, watching the group debate over my idea. I wasn’t sure how to feel about my idea. I mean, my other friends have always been kind to me; but that’s also because I was apart of their clique. Who knows how they would react to an opposite clique coming along and trying to be friendly with them? I’ve never seen them act a certain way or reject people outside of their inner circle, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they haven’t or that they wouldn’t.  
  
The rest of lunch consisted of them debating whether or not to move forward with the idea. I just told them to let me know what their final decision, and that whatever they decided with, I would support it. As I was walking back to my locker, I heard a voice calling for me.  
  
“Hey Alex, I really liked that suggestion you made at lunch today,” Jack said, giving me two thumbs up. I laugh at his cute gesture.  
  
“I’m glad at least someone does.”  
  
We walk beside each other, continuing the conversation. “I think it meant a lot to the group when you made that suggestion, even if some of them weren’t too fond about it. It just shows how much your friends mean to you. I really respect that. Anyway, I better head to class. Catch ya later.”  
  
We go our separate ways. During class, I think about what Jack said. I don’t know what it was, that made me happy thinking about what he said. It wasn’t like he said anything significant by any means. Yet, it felt like what he mentioned meant everything to me.  
  
Jack, why were you suddenly all that I was thinking about?  
  
“You okay dude?” A familiar voice questions. I turn my head to meet another friend. It was Matt, who was sitting in the desk next to me. Most of the time, we referred to him by his last name or by Mickey because of his love for Mickey Mouse.  
  
“Yeah, just thinking about some stuff,” I answer, distracting myself by finishing up the packet we were assigned.  
  
“Haven’t seen you at lunch in a while,” he notes. “Not like you’re not allowed to do your own thing. But what you  _can’t_  do is leave us with your girlfriend to listen to her nagging.”  
  
I laugh at this, and he joins me as we disrupt class in a short fit of laughter. After that moment, I let out one last chuckle. “I’m sorry for putting you guys through all that, although I’m sure she made things interesting while I was gone. I’ve just been having lunch with other people.”  
  
He gives me a look as if he wasn’t sure whether or not to believe me. “You have other friends? And here I was thinking that you only had us.”  
  
I fake a laugh, rolling my eyes. “I do, believe it or not.”  
  
He doesn’t respond to this, and I take this as a sign that our conversation was over. I just go back to finishing the biology packet in silence. But some time before class ends, Flyzik breaks our silence. “Invite them for lunch or something. If they’re as cool as you are, I’m sure they can join our motley crew. I’ll even pitch the idea for you in the group chat.”  
  
I didn’t think Flyzik would be the one to throw my idea out there as his own. Before I could even respond, he already pulls out his phone and quickly begins typing on his phone. “I don’t know if they’ll be up for that idea though,” I say, trying to stall him. It’s not like I  _didn’t_  want that to happen since it was my idea originally. But my other friends haven’t come up with a final verdict. I didn’t want to come off like I was making that decision for them.  
  
“What do you mean?” he questions, continuing to type. It was as if his fingers never wanted to stop dancing on his screen. But the dance was now over as I watched him already hit send. “I wouldn’t consider our friends as assholes, Alex. I’m sure they will behave themselves in front of your friends. Besides, it’s too late to reconsider because I already sent the message. There’s no going back now, dude.”  
  
He was right; there was no going back. There was no use going back in the first place when I let the idea slip out of my mouth earlier. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, having us all sit together. What was the worse that could happen?  
  
For the rest of the school day, I did my best to ignore the text messages that were blowing up in my phone once more. I was dreading the idea of opening the group chat and reading what they all had to say. Once I got home, all I could do was read among the messages instead of doing my personal finance project.  
  
**Flyzik:**   _“Guess what guys?!?! Alex has some secret friends in school. Who would have thought?? As Alex’s loving fam, we need to meet these friends of his and see what their intentions are with our sweet boy.”_  
  
**Vinny Vegas:**   _“lmfaoooo. alex has other friends??? bullshit”_  
  
**Flyzik:**   _“Right?! I am in just as much disbelief are you are, Vin.”_  
  
**Rian:**   _“You guys are so mean lol.”_  
  
**Cass:**   _“Agreed but i am up for meeting them :)”_  
  
**Flyzik:**   _“Unfortunately, Alex is ashamed of us and doesn’t want us to meet his friends. The nerve of that boy! And after all we’ve done for him. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚ ”_  
  
**Zack:**   _“I’ll meet them too as long as they bring lunch. One of you didn’t give me the $5 they own.”_  
**Zack:**   _“*cough* Matthew James Flyzik.”_  
  
**Flyzik:**   _“Fantastic idea Zachary! Btw, I got fired from my new job again so you’re gonna have to wait a little longer for that payment. Sorry about it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”_  
  
After some time reading and following up in the conversation, I decided to jump in. They all quickly came with the conclusion that they were fine with my friends coming to sit with us at lunch. All that had to be done was to wait for the confirmation from the rest of the guys.  


 

•──────⊰∙∘♦⊹♦∘∙⊱──────•

  
  
“What the hell do you mean they know?”  
  
“I told Matt, and Matt’s big mouth decided to tell the rest of them in our group chat. They were more than happy to have you guys sit with them for lunch. I’m not sure if they were serious or not, but they would like for you to bring lunch,” I answer truthfully, showing them the messages from last night.  
  
I had informed them about what had happened. There was no use in pretending that I told at least one person about them. They were surprised, no doubt about it. But they weren’t upset by this action, not that I was expecting them to be. I’m just glad they were more than understanding of the circumstances. “So what do you guys think, then? I’m sorry again if it’s coming off like I’m making this decision for you guys. If you don’t want to, that’s totally fine. Don’t feel like you guys have to do—”  
  
“Alex, it’s fine,” Martin speaks up, “Just have them name a place and what they want for lunch. We can all pitch in for lunch.”  
  
I look at everyone else for some sort of confirmation. Everyone else seems to agree with Martin, even suggesting ideas for lunch tomorrow. As they discuss amongst themselves, I decide to send a quick message in the group chat. Thank goodness all of my friends just happened to have the same lunch period. Fate seems to work in mysterious, yet interesting, ways.  
  
_“They agreed to lunch and want to know what you guys want to eat tomorrow. It seems the options theyre throwing around is subway, mcdanks, and pizza”_  
  
**Flybitch:**   _“You’re friends are literally saints wtf.”_  
**Flybitch:**   _“Tell them to bring anything they want and I will repay them….eventually.”_  
**Flybitch:**   _“*Your”_  
  
**Zack:**   _“Alex it’s a lie, he won’t pay them back. Btw, I’m raising your $5 to $10.”_  
  
**Flybitch:**   _“ZACK NO”_  
  
**Cass:**   _“Anything they choose is fine by Rian and me. Rian says to let them us know how much lunch ends up costing so we can pay them back. Unlike some people. ;)”_  
  
**Flybitch:**   _“Cassadee, I thought you were on my side wtf.”_  


 

•──────⊰∙∘♦⊹♦∘∙⊱──────•

  
  
In the end, they’ve all mutually agreed to pizza. Gabe and Sierra volunteered to bring the pizza and breadsticks from Little Caesars. We also decided to have lunch outside like usual. I had to wait for the group near the exit of the gym to show them the way. From there, we were to meet the rest of the gang.  
  
“Hey, Alex! Hey Lisa!” Cassadee said, with Rian walking beside her. Cassadee and Rian were boyfriend and girlfriend since the sixth grade. I don't know too much about love, but they were practically the personification of it. “Flyzik and Zack are just waiting for Vinny in the locker room and we should all be set.”  
  
I had completely forgotten that Lisa was waiting with me. What the hell? How could I forget my girlfriend’s existence? Maybe I’ve just been so caught up in the shit with getting my friends back, getting Jack to trust me again, and having all my friends eat together that the thought of Lisa slipped my mind. From what I’ve gathered in the few text messages she sent, she wasn’t overly fond of the idea but was willing to do it anyway.  
  
“Sup hookers,” Vinny says, earning a glare from one of the staff walking by. “We’re ready whenever you are. I am super hungry, so they better bring enough pizza.”  
  
I don’t say anything, moving forward to lead them out. They just talk amongst themselves about whatever, except for Lisa, who was silent as she was walking beside me. She makes a move to hold my hand. For some reason, I feel the sudden urge to retract my hand away from hers, but I don’t. I just loosely hold onto her hand for a brief moment. Then suddenly, as my eyes met my friends, I find myself slipping my hand off of hers. I could feel her eyes staring at me, and I refused to meet them. I didn’t want to know what she looked like, reacting to this gesture.  
  
“Guys! I’m sure you guys have some clue as to who they are, but I suppose I’ll make the introductions. This is Martin, Gabe, Sierra, Nano, Danny, Jack, and Tay. And then this is Lisa, Rian, Cassadee, Vinny, Zack, and Matt. But we call him Flyzik or Mickey sometimes. Anyway, please thank Gabe and Sierra for bringing us today’s lunch.”  
  
I noticed that our usual bench was merged with a nearby bench, forming into one long table. It was kind of nice, it was like a symbol of unity to me. Eh, maybe I’m over thinking it. But at least there was no way of dividing the group, we all had to sit in one spot. I also noticed that the group was seated spread out among both sides of each bench, so that meant that some of the people in the other group would have to sit next to them. I wonder if that was done on purpose or not.  
  
I am the first to sit down, making my spot next to Jack as usual. He just gives me a friendly smile. Lisa is quick to set next to me in the empty spot on my right. Soon, everyone else moves to their own spots.  
  
“Let’s dig in, yeah? This pizza will get cold if we don’t eat it soon,” Sierra comments. “I didn’t take this from my work just to let it get cold.”  
  
“You stole pizza from your work? I need to marry you,” Mickey jokes, as he’s grabbing a slice of pizza.  
  
Everyone immediately engages in conversation. We all laugh and joke, making fun of the teachers and talking about school events that were coming up. All the girls (except Lisa, who was sitting there awkwardly) were hitting it off quite well. Rian, Zack, and Jack were also getting along splendidly, discussing their shared interest in music.  
  
“I’m throwing a party this weekend if you guys want to join,” Martin states. “It should be good, I got my buddy’s band performing, and I have people who can bring some good booze.”  
  
“I’ve heard that you throw some killer parties,” Lisa states. I was taken back as this was the first thing she’s said since we’ve had lunch. “I hope I’m not wrong; am I?”  
  
Martin chuckles at this. “I guess you’ll have to come to find that out for yourself, eh?”  
  
“So what band is gonna be at your party?” Vinny asks. “I know there’s a number of local bands in the area; I’m just curious as to who it could be. I like to get involved with local bands and support them.”  
  
“Then maybe you might know them then. They’re called the Maine. I’ve been friends with those guys for years. John, the lead singer, is a long time friend. We go way back.”  
  
“Plus, he’s Jack’s  _boyfriend_ ,” Nano teases, earning a playful punch from Jack. My ears practically perk up as I hear this news. I don’t know what it was that made me so interested in the news. Jack could do whatever he wanted to do, and date whoever he wanted to date. Was it the idea of him being with John? I suddenly find myself recollecting that night I saw them together, making out against the wall. Watching as John swept him away, not caring whether or not I had caught them in their little act.  
  
“Jack, I didn’t think of you as a groupie, my friend,” Flyzik teases alongside Nano, who is agreeing with him.  
  
“I’m not his boyfriend guys,” Jack says, attempting to defend himself. “I don’t really know him that much, alright? I made out with him once and all the sudden I’m his boyfriend.” Everyone except Lisa and I egg him on about kissing John. Lisa only looks at me for a moment, analyzing my face. She quickly turns away from me, watching the conversation about John unfold.  
  
Jack quickly glances at me, looking embarrassed. All I could do is give him a smile, which seems to help him feel less embarrassed. At least, I hope it does. I find himself putting a reassuring hand on his knee. I quickly remove my hand as I realize what I’ve done, especially when Jack looks at me with bewilderment.  
  
I can feel my phone vibrate under the table. I got a text message from Lisa. Weird? She was sitting next to me. But I suppose she wanted to say something to me without the others listening. My eyes widen as I keep rereading the message, pondering over what she had in mind.  
  
_“you and i need to talk in private.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jalex moments will be coming soon, I promise my loves.


End file.
